User blog:SnowedLightning/Holly's Online Diary (January '11)
This month's edition is my first, and I will reveal where I get my ideas from. Mind you, I'm not going to tell you everything. Just what I think you should know. I will focus on my cats, and the names that I came up with for each of them, and tell you just a little bit of the process behind each character. ~ The Cats of SnowClan's Song ~ --> Hollyfeather ::She's the cat where I get my name, Holly, from. Yes, it's a nickname, but, she's a cat I really based upon myself. I mean, just her personality is coming directly from me. But, that's not where the name comes from. As implied, I am a huge fan of Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. That's where I get the name Hollyfeather from - the first part coming from Hollyleaf and the second coming from Jayfeather. Although it seems that we're flying through her apprenticeship, there will be a time where a chapter might take up two or three pages. She plays a very important role and she is the one a prophecy centers around. All will be reveled in due time. -->Valorsong ::Hollyfeather's best friend, and her soon-to-be-mate. He is loyal beyond words, and will always be by Holly's side - no matter where that might lead them both. The two will have kits, however, the amount, gender and names I will keep to myself for now. (Yes, I have come up with them! Don't look at me like that!) I based him off of my late best friend, Austin. Valor means "bravery", and Austin was the bravest person I'd ever met. He battled the illness that eventually took his life, and he battled it with great courage and strength. Valorsong is made in his honor, and may his spirit always live on. -->Dreamcatcher ::The one she-cat of another clan that I'd actually love for Hollyfeather to become friends with. Well, there's quite a long story about her, and I'd rather not bore you with the really long version. So, I'll just keep it sweet and simple. Her name means that you should always go after your dreams, not matter where they might take you. If they lead you to a different area, take the chance. Catch your dreams, and never ever give up on them. There will be much more to come soon, so remember to check back! Holly out! Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 19:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks to an idea from Forestpaw, I've decided to include just a bit of my personal life in this week's entry. =D Yesterday (the 6th of January), I had a bowling match. Yes. I bowl. It's kinda odd, I know, but I enjoy it. To be quite honest, I am probably the best female bowler that my school has. It's a Vocational-Technical School, so, not everyone's interested in sports. But, yeah, anyways... A friend and I, Jordan, decided to have a little...well... I guess you could call it a competition to see who could kick each other's ass. As luck would have it, I got my can kicked. Pray tell, as usual, I did well. Bowling another 200 game is impressive for me. I'm lucky to get over 175 now-a-days. XD ...will update later... Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 18:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) --- Hey! I'm back again! This time, I have a little more to include in the entry. Well, after getting my rear end kicked by Jordan - the one who I refer to in my siggy - we had a meeting involving the rest of the team, which total..is probably about 30 members. Guys and girls. So, anyways.... As the coach was going over the scores, he ended up getting to Girl's Varsity last, which is my pride and joy team, and which I currently lead in averages, for matches and practice. (XD *ego moment*) He reads off my scores, which causes somewhat of an uproar with a few of the members, one being the head of the Guy's Varsity team, Nate. It's the first time he's ever congradulated me on anything. His bowling scores never go below a 175...dumbass showoff.... And then all of the sudden, Jordan decided to pipe up. He's a freshmen who likes to give us a run for our money, if you get what I mean. He says something along the lines of "Nice job...but I still won!" and this makes me want to smack him upside the head. In case my signature hasn't given it away by now, I sort of have a thing for this underclassman, who has this uncanny habit of always appearing either right behind me or in front of me everytime we ride the bus to a match or practice. xD Kiri notices this, so, she decided to take matters into her own hands - and tell Jordan. She won't tell me what he said in response, saying that I have to wait until practice on Monday afternoon. Grrr...... Okay. I'm done for this week. Next week's entry will have the result of the Jordan x Kelsey (my real name) thing, and possibly something else, if I can be arsed to put it up here. Holly out!! Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 18:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) --- Yeah, well, that ended badly. Kiri decided to blurt out something to this one person, while I'm standing next to him. It wasn't the best idea for her to de. Because she attacked my facebook account, and then Jordan gets the bright idea to continue to pick on me during practice. Little did I know - which he told me this morning - he's dating someone. Which I find odd. Because he still continues to flirt with me and other shit like that. I'm now just a bit furious at him. Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 13:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) --- Oh, wow. It's been a while since I've even put anything here. I feel like I've been neglecting the journal. (xD) Whoops. I do that sometimes... I start something and then never finish it. >.> So, anyways...things are going well with Jordan, although he can be a pain in the butt. Actually, just this morning, he came and scared the living crap out of me, and I almost smacked him for it. When you're talking to someone, and all of the sudden, someone else appears out of nowhere and starts talking, it's kinda scary. However, he was really close, and it felt weird. In bowling news... We had qualifying over the weekend, and I sucked. I'm so mad at myself for doing badly. Out of 17 female bowlers, I placed 16th. I feel so horrible about it, because I feel I let my teammates down... I mean, I'm supposed to be the best on the team - but what's the point of claiming that if I can't even beat people in a tournament? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts